


Shining Down Through the Dark

by Snow



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Early in Canon, F/M, Flirting, Multiverse Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Het. Martha learns about space medicine from Dr. Bashir. He learns something else entirely from her.</p><p>Set in the second or third season of DS9 and quite early in the third series of Doctor Who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining Down Through the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andraste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Andraste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste) in the [multiverse_2011](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/multiverse_2011) collection. 



When he talks about the universe, there are stars in his eyes. They match the glitter of the ones behind his head that Martha can see through the promenade windows.

"That's not the most exciting thing," he says, this man with the boyish grin who's also a doctor, but who clearly practices medicine, not blowing people's minds. He makes a wide gesture that encompasses most of the window. "The _exciting_ thing is that half those stars have systems with life in them. And some of that life is absolutely fascinating."

Martha smiles. "As you've been explaining, Dr. Bashir. Some of it does sound a little strange."

"Please," he says, "Call me Julian. And it's _all_ strange. But many of the ways in which life is strange overlap species to species and by studying each other we can gain insights about everything. How the universe works, on a very fundamental level."

Martha feels taken in by his enthusiasm, and she could list the various ways Julian resembles and differs from the doctor, but that would be so unnecessary. Instead Martha feels her lips curling into a smile. "Think you could learn anything from me?"

"I could learn something from anyone," Julian replies, brash and bright. "But you look particularly inspiring."

Martha's ability to recognize flirtation is still in full working order, as is her ability to decide to what degree she wants to respond to it. "I didn't know that inspiration was necessary for medical work," she says, with a friendly laugh. "It seemed like mostly rote memorization."

"Here I thought we just had a forty-five minute conversation about the romance of the medical profession." Julian's eyes are fixed on Martha, intense and serious behind the charm.

Martha smiles at him. "No, our conversation was about the _wonder_ of biology. The romance of it is an entirely different matter." Martha lets her eyes drop to Julian's lips for a moment, and she steps towards him. She can see the wormhole open up in the background, she can feel the station under her feet, she can taste the fact that the air is recycled. Her awareness of all that is quickly subsumed by the feel of Julian's lips against hers, and then his hands coming up to brace her.

"You want to take me to your room?" Martha asks.

"I do," Julian replies, his voice giving more weight to the words than Martha expected. His eyes when they go back to meeting hers are filled with more wonder than when he was looking at the stars, but it's still just wonder.

Martha supposes that it will do for a start.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments (including constructive criticism) are welcome and will be loved.


End file.
